Superwoman (1941) Cartoons
by realbflash
Summary: These compilation of stories are based around Max Fleischer's Superman from the early 40's. I've included some of thairs and some of my own. I've genderbent everyone in the show. P.s. If any of you are wondering why Landon wears high heels, think about this, if everything was genderbent, wouldn't men be walking around in dresses and heels and women in suits?
1. Superwoman

**Up in the sky, look! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Superwoman! Faster than a speeding bullet! More powerful than a locomotive! Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound!**

In the endless reaches of the universe there once existed a planet known as Krypton, a planet that burned like a green star in the distant heavens. There, civilization was far advanced and it brought forth a race of superwomen, whose mental and physical powers were developed to the absolute peak of human perfection. But, there came a day when giant quakes threatened to destroy Krypton forever. One of the planet's leading scientists, sensing the approach of doom, placed his infant daughter in a small rocket ship and sent it hurtling in the direction of the Earth just as Krypton exploded! The rocket ship sped through star studded space, landing safely on Earth with its precious burden, Krypton's sole survivor. A passing motorist found the uninjured child and took it to an orphanage. As the years went by and the child grew to maturity she found herself possessed of amazing physical infant of Krypton is now the woman of steel, Superwoman! To best be in a position to use her amazing powers in a never ending battle for truth and justice, Superwoman has assumed the disguise of Claire Kent, mild mannered reporter for a great metropolitan newspaper.

Patty White paged Claire Kent. "Kent, I want to see you. Just recieved another threatening note." "OK, Mrs. White." Patty then paged Landon Lane. "Landon, another note from the mad scientist." "Coming in chief." Lois and Clark arrived at Perry's office. "Listen to this warning- she plans to strike, tonight." Patty read the note aloud. "Beware- you fools! My electrothanasia-ray strike tonight at 12. Total destruction will come to thos who laughed at me and failed to heed my warnings. Beware- I strike at midnight!" Patty looked up. "This nut may prove dangerous! Kent, you help Landon follow up on his lead. You may have an angle on this thing." Claire nodded her head. "Yes, chief." "But chief." Landon said. "I'd like the chance to get the story on my own." "I don't know..." "Thanks, chief." Landon took his bag and left. "But, Landon." Claire turned back to Patty. "Chief, don't you think that's a dangerous mission..."

A plane's turbine started to rotate. Landon jumped in with his normal dress and started the plane. Landon started to fly to where the lair was rumored to be. It would be dangerous, but it was a story he absolutely needed to have. The mad scientist was sitting in her chair with her pet bird next to her. They were staring at the clock, waitimg for it to hut midnight, so she could make them all pay. The clock struck midnight. It was time. The crow perched on the mad scientist's shoulder. "The hour has come." The mad scientist got up went over to her ray. The machine was enormous, and it had it's tip pointed right at the city! The mad scientist approached the control panel and turned it on. The electric started to pulse through the machine. It was working! Landon's plane started to approach the lair, and the crow noticed it first. It got it's master's attention towards the plane. The mad scientist opened the door and went downstairs to the landing pad. She would not let some pilot get in the way of her work. Landon got out of the plane, unaware of the mad scientist and her crow on the other side of the door. The door opened. "I'm a reporter for the-" Two hands pulled him inside and the door shut.

The crow locked the door as the mad scientist easily overpowered Landon. The crow followed them upstairs. The mad scientist gagged Landon and tied him to a chair. "So... you want the story? You can write of the biggest destruction the world has ever known." Landon kept giving the mad scientist dirty looks. "Mmm mmph mm mph." "Talk all you want, bithing going through that gag." "Mmmmmmmmppphh!" The crow gave Landon one last look and the mad scientist and the crow left Landon helpless to watch the destruction of his city. He struggled through his bonds, but they wouldn't even budge. The mad scientist continued to turn on her machine. More electricity surged through the machine. It was ready. The ray shot at a bridge, melting it! "How's that for a story Mr. Lane?" The mad scientist laughed. "Mmmmmmmm!" The mad scientist selected her next target. The Daily Planet Building.

News of what happened to the bridge spread all throughout the city. Reporters and employees of the Daily Planet gathered around the radio, listening to their explanation. All but Claire at least. Claire got up. "This looks like a job for Superwoman." She said to herself. She went into an empty stock room and changed into Superwoman. She exited the room and flew out of a nearby window. Meanwhile, the mad scientist turned on her machine. Electricity shot through the machine and the ray shot at the building. The ray hit it at the bottom of the building. Reporters and employees were all trying to escape, but the building started to tip. Luckily, Superwoman flew back and managed to balance the building. Superwoman jumped in front of the ray, and managed to block it with her bare hands! She traced the trail of the beam all the way back to the mad scientist's lair. The mad scientist noticed this. "It's Superwoman!" She cranked up the power of the beam. More electricity surged through the beam and released a more powerful beam. The beam managed to push Superwoman back for a little bit, but she managed to fight back all the way to the mad scientist's lair. "I don't believe it! She isn't human!" The mad scientist tried to do all she could, but nothing would work. Landon watched as the mad scientist's efforts failed. Superwoman managed to contain the blast into the machine, which destroyed it. Superwoman ripped through the wall and jumped over to the captive Landon Lane, who looked away as the machine was being destroyed. Superwoman untied the helpless reporter as the mad scientist fled. Superwoman put Landon on her arm and ran out the way the mad scientist did. Superwoman grbbed her with her other hand and flew away as the building exploded. Superwoman threw the mad scientist into a cell in prison, and dropped Landon off back at the Daily Planet. Who got right away to getting his story: SUPERWOMAN CAPTURED MAD SCIENTIST, SUPERWOMAN OVERPOWERS MAD SCIENTIST AND SAVES CITY FROM NUCLEAR BLAST BY LANDON LANE. Patty congratulates the handsome reporter. "Congratulations, Landon with a great scoop." "Yes, chief, thanks to Superwoman." Claire gives a wink.


	2. Mechanical Monsters

**Up in the sky, look! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Superwoman! Faster than a speeding bullet! More powerful than a locomotive! Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound! This amazing stranger from the planet Krypton, the woman of steel, Superwoman! Empowered with X-ray vision, possessing remarkable physical strength, Superwoman fights a never ending battle for truth and justice, disguised as a mild mannered newspaper reporter, Claire Kent.**

The glass from a window of the National Bank was broken. The bank was robbed. A small plane flew out of the door. The plane is being comtrolled by an unknown scientist, who make it fly back to her lair. The woman was wearing a purple suit, and had long black hair. The plane transorms into a large robot, which lands in front of metal box. The box opens, and the robot dumps all of the money it stole into the box. The scientist programs it to go over to where the other robots are.

MYSTERIOUS MECHANICAL MONSTER LOOTS BANK. The headline reads. HOUSE OF JEWELS... EXHIBIT OPENS TODAY, 50,000,000 DOLLARS OF THE WORLD'S RARESTS GEMS ON EXHIBIT! EXTREME PRECAUTIONS HAVE BEEN TAKEN TO GUARD AGAINST MYSTERIOUS MECHANICAL MONSTERS. The House of Jewels has a lot of costumors, and is a good place to spend time. As promised, the gems are on exhibition and look stunning. Reporter Claire Kent are at the exhibition. Claire is about to write her motes, when she sees a smooth hand block her note pad. She looks up to see the handsome face of Landon Lane. "Landon, what are you doing here?" "Just getting a man's angle on this story." Their conversation is interrupted with a whistle blow. "The Mechanical Monster! Look out!" Screams a cop outside. Everyone started to run away from the exhibit. The police shot multiple machine guns at it at the same time. But it didn't even make a dent. The mechanical monster walked straight through the policewomen and into the exhibition. Everyone ran away except Landon and Claire. Landon started to pull Claire away. "Come on, you fool! You wanna get trampled?" The monster's back opened and it started to put the jewels into it's back.

Claire and Landon went outside to the phone booth. "Now, you wait here while I call this in." Claire said. She closed the door. Landon made sure she wasn't looking, and then ran back into the exhibition. Landon approached the back of the monster. He stepped onto a chair behind the monster with his high heeled shoes. He jumped into the back of the monster, where it was putting the jewels. Meanwhile, Claire was talking to Patty White. "Yes, I'll give you the details later, chief." Claire hung up and looked around. "All right, Landon, lets- Landon!?" The monster flew out of the bank, with Landon trapped in it's back. The policewoman started to open fire on the robot that was flying away. "This is a job for Superwoman!" Claire said. She went back inside the phone booth and changed. She flew high above the city, trying to spot the robot, which she eventually did. She pursued the robot and used her x-ray vision to locate Landon and the jewels. Superwoman landed on the back of the robot and tried to pry open it's back. But it wouldn't budge. The scientist was alarmed of an interference with one of her bots. She turned on a trap that made the robot turn over and open. Causing the jewels to fly out and Superwoman to tumble. Landon was screaming and holding on for his dear life. Superwoman fell straight into power lines below her, trapping her. Landon was still hanging on and screaming. The robot turned back over and Landon fell back into the robot's back.

The scientist's door opened and the robot flew in. The scientist programmed her robot to dump what she thought were the jewels, into one of the metal boxes. The robot did just that, but it dumped out handsome reporter Landon Lane instead. He looked around the hideout. "What a story this is gonna make." His eyes moved over the pile of other robots. The scientist approached Landon. "The jewels. What have you done with the jewels?" "You'll read about it in tomorrow's paper!" Landon gave her a cold look. "Are you going to tell me what happened to those jewels?" Landon backed up as the menacing hands of the scientist approached him.

Superwoman started to break through the power lines trapping her. She jumped up and flew towards the scientist's hideout. Landon was gone from the metal box, and most of his belonging were still camera shows the opening of the scientist's hideout, but then scrolls over to another door close to the opening, which shows a red background. The camera goes down the steps of the room, and pans over to where the scientist and Landon are. Landon is bound with black cords and gagged with a handkerchief over his lips, and is sitting on a lift over a boiling pot of lava. The scientist is over by a lever that releases the lift. The camera pans over to the pot under Landon and starts to pan up as the scientist starts to speak." So you won't tell me?" Says the scientist. The sexy Landon struggles through the ropes holding him. He struggles through the gag. "MMMMMMM!" Landon tries to speak but nothing come out. "You'll soon change your mind!" The scientist scientist pulls down the lever. The lift slowly moves down. Landon looks in horror as he approaches death.

The door of the lair breaks and Superwoman arrives. The scientist notices this and runs towards Superwoman. "Superwoman!" The scientist exclaims. The scientist runs to her control panel and turns on her robots. The robots blow fire at Superwoman and start to beat her down. Meanwhile, the lift holding the bound and gagged Landon continues to go down. Superwoman starts to overpower the robots and beats them all. The scientist starts to run away, and Superwoman destroys the control panel. The scientist locks herself in the room with the bound and gagged Landon. Superwoman breaks down the door and the scientist pulls out a knife and holds it to the rope.

"Take one more step and he's doomed" the scientist says. The kidnapped Landon closes his eyes as Superwoman takes a step and the scientist cuts the rope. The lift starts to fall, but Superwoman saves the helpless reporter by removing him from the lift. She sits him down on the other side of the pot. The scientist attempts to poor the lava on Superwoman and Landon, but Superwoman blocks it with her cape. She unties Landon and goes after the scientist, while carrying Landon. She puts Landon in one arm and grabs the scientist with the other and flies away.


	3. Destruction, Inc

**Up in the sky, look! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Superwoman! Faster than a speeding bullet! More powerful than a locomotive! Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound! This amazing stranger from the planet Krypton, the woman of steel, Superwoman! Empowered with X-ray vision, possessing remarkable physical strength, Superwoman fights a never ending battle for truth and justice, disguised as a mild mannered newspaper reporter, Claire Kent.**

A hand is the only thing holding alog, that is keep the person afloat. Eventually, it's forced to let go due to the person drowning. People that did this are watching this play out. After the person drowns, the red backlights of the car fade into the darkness. The radio announcer announces this. "Flash! Following the wake of most dastardly of crimes, the body of an elderly woman has just been found in the marsh swamp just outside the city. She has been identified as a watchwoman at the Metropolis Munitions Works." Landon and Claire arrived prior to hear the broadcast. "There's a story or I'm no reporter." Landon sneaks away. The radio announcer continues the broadcast. "She is believed to be the victim of an organized ring of saboteurs." A short woman takes Landon's place. "Sounds like it might be a story, Landon." The woman acts confused. "Landon? Me names is Lois, not Landon. Gee whiz, everyone says my name wrong. It's Lois! L-O-" Claire walks away. "I-S, Lois. er uh Louis, uh Louise. Now I'm so mixed up, I don't know who I am."

Landon is reading a magazine, waiting to get into the manager of the Metropolis Munitions Works. The door opens. "Okay, watchwoman, take your place by the main door. Be on the alert." "Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am." Landon gets up to go into the office after the watchwoman. The watchwoman opens the door. "Oh, pardon me." Landon enters the office. Meanwhile, workers are constructing bombs. One of the higher ups goes over to one of the workers. "Go upstairs at twelve oclock. It's very important." The higher up continues on her way. She repeats this to another worker. Landon has snuck into the warehouse and is undercover painting a bomb. He overheard everything. The workers stop right by him. "I wonder what the big shot wants." They continue to walk. Landon takes off his coat and follows the women up the stairs. They go into the office and meet with their boss. "That's a good job with what you did with that watchwoman last night. Now, how about that dynamite charge under the shop?" "It's wired to the switch and the current floor below." Landon sneaks over to the window to listen. "When the new watchwoman pulls that switch tonight, the whole thing-" The boss shushes them and pulls open the blinds of the window. Landon notices the blinds open and makes a run for it. "Get that boy!" the boss yelled. Landon ran down the stairs with the two women follwing him. Another woman blocked the exit Landon was eyeing, so he had to climb up a ladder. The two women cotinued to follow. The ladder led to a dead end, so Landon had to climb up and into the window frame. He got onto a beam, but one of the workers got onto the other side of the beam, causing him to run back. But, the other worker was on the other side of the beam, so Landon had to slide down one of the poles connecting the beam to the floor. Two more worker were on that beam, causing Landon to jump onto a lamp, which had a rope nearby, which he used to swing down to an entrance. To his misfortune, a worker was waiting there for him. They put a hand over his mouth and the other arm around his body.

The workers bound and gagged Landon and put the struggling reporter into a missle. "Alright, women. Now load it with dynamite." The watchwoman noticed this, and tried to arrest the workers. However, one of the worker dropped a bunch of junk on her. The workers put dynamite into the rocket with the captured Landon inside it. The phone ringed in the boss's office. "Jones speaking." "Hello, Jones, we're ready for the test. Send out the torpedo immiedietly." "Immiedietly." Jones hung up.

The workers rolled the torpedo into the testing room. "Load the torpedo onto the launcher now. That abandoned ship over there is the target. There's no explosive in the torpedo." The watchwoman continued to struggle under that junk. The workers loaded the torpedo onto the launch pad. The watchwoman burst out of the junk, revealed to be Superwoman! She had used a disguise to be able to take the job. The torpedo shot out of the cannon and Superwoman raced after it. Superwoman went under the torpedo and picked it up. She landed the torpedo down on a safe place. Jones watched in anger. Superwoman removed the cap and took out the gagged Landon. She removed it and spoke to him. "Mr. Lane, Mr. Lane? Are you alright?" Landon woke up. "Superwoman, they're about to blow up the plant!" Jones and her right hand woman raced to the switch. "Pull that switch!" Superwoman got there in time and stopped the worker from completing her command. Superwoman continued to fight the workers as Jones ran away. She found an explosives turck and tried to run it into Superwoman. "Superwoman!" Landon said. Superwoman removed the switch. "Superwoman! Look out!" Superwoman got into the car and threw Jones out of it. She drove the car away from the people, and off a cliff.

The police came by and arrested the saboteurs. Claire came over to Landon. "Well, Claire. Superwoman put an end to their charade, and this puts an end to yours." She removed Claire's disguise. "Claire Kent."


End file.
